MEW Beginnings
by sd74
Summary: Although Satoshi who gained Pikachu to start his late journey by oversleeping, it was what held him back for years. With many options, he will strive towards a MEW Beginning.


Late Night – Pallet Town

Satoshi is watching a Pokémon battle in his room and is pumped over tomorrow's important day for him as it would let him finally become a genuine Pokémon Battle Trainer. The age requirement of being 10 to get his Pokémon-handling license. Capable of receiving one beginner's Pokémon from renown researcher Professor Oak.

In his excitement, his young mother Delia comes in and tells him it's late and turns the channel to an educational one as she notices him wide awake to fall asleep.

"… in recent news, the Pokémon Association has just issued the acceptance of a 7th Pokémon for trainers to handle under the condition that it will not be used on official matches which will still be that of 6 vs 6 Pokémon teams as it's an…"

Delia tells to change into his pj's and leaves after closing the door.

Past Midnight – Satoshi's Room

The sound of sleep talking quietly fills the room as Satoshi dreams of who his starter Pokémon would be together with him at the start of his journey to become Pokémon Master.

With the town gone to sleep for the big day tomorrow not a single person or Pokémon notice a cute pink creature with a long tail and a thin ovoid tip passing by. Its shadow passed by Satoshi's room as Mew notice something in the distances and begins to glow. After a cry of a Skarmory alerts its presence and begins to the chase, unleashing speed that shakes the rooms and windows it passes by.

An alarm clock conveniently placed on the Satoshi's hand who reflexively throws it like a poke ball which then brakes.

Morning- Pallet Town

Dodrio Alarm rings right in time for the sunrise and 2 hours then pass. The light coming through the window grows warmer and warmer until Satoshi is finally disturbed and groggily wakes up. He covers his eyes and realizes that he is late.

With a start, he leaves his bed, but trips right next to his shoes and grabs them. After quickly putting on his shoes, he dashes away from his room towards the outside and doesn't notice that his mom is not there when he says, "… bye, mom! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late."

It took him around 10 minutes running to reach Oak's Lab in the windmill. When he hears the crowd cheering and cheerleaders also cheering near a red open-roofed car. Being late as he was, he barged his way into the crowd and bumps into Shigeru Okido, Professor Oak's Grandchild, who recognizes him.

Shigeru teases him for being late then says, "… as my rival. You're already falling behind!" Then goes on with saying that bearing the name of his grandfather that he was able to acquire a Pokémon which he then shows his skill by spinning the poke ball not naming which Pokémon it is.

He then jumps into the car waving towards his fans and the driver slows goes away. Which the driver gives a quick look to the mirror noticing the crowd disappearing and continues to focus on driving. Garry turns away then murmurs out of earshot, "Sad that it won't be anytime soon."

Meanwhile, Satoshi was hyped to have a rival in Shigeru that Professor Oak appears behind him as Oak notices the commotion leaving to see Satoshi in front of his gate to whom he remembers from the time in the Pokémon Summer Camp years ago that a shy girl was lost and Satoshi brought her back from the forest.

Satoshi and he makes small talk as Satoshi ask to see his first Pokémon to which Professor Oak in awkwardness remembers a fourth trainer, but that it was too late as Satoshi looks at him with bright eyes.

Both enter his lab and walks through the halls passing by other rooms and arrives towards the beginner trainer lab. With a warry gaze, Professor Oak allows Satoshi to pick up the empty balls one by one revealing no Pokémon as Satoshi becomes dispirited.

"Then am I supposed to leave without a Pokémon?"

"There is one more, but…" with a side glance to a computer screen.

Intensity eyes shone thru as Satoshi ask for that, however, he freezes once he hears Professor words.

"Sorry lad, the higher-ups finally decided to change the age requirement of the Pokémon-handling license to fifteen a month after a show name from a ramen topping aired. It was not pretty that everyone _young_ wanted to do the _N'Run_ into their secret testing facility of the Rocket Gang."

With devastation, he finally responds, "...what will I do now?"


End file.
